G Force 2
by Pokemon Ranger-Trainer
Summary: How I think the sequel to the movie, G-Force, would be. A new threat is perhaps their greatest and most mysterious challenge yet. How will they overcome it? Will Darwin's feelings for Juarez finally become known? Will Juarez's feelings for Darwin finally become known? Rated T for the high chances of blood. Now completed.
1. Morning at the Warehouse

**I do not own G-Force. What more needs to be said? I do own the concept of the agency they are in throughout this story. It is called S.I.P. (Super Inter-dimensional Police), and they are the best agents in the rodent division. The only characters I might own are any minor rodent characters, like a squirrel or a ferret or something. Maybe even another guinea pig. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Morning at the Warehouse**

_Darwin's POV…_

I was walking around one morning at our warehouse training site, feeling proud to have so many trainees. Several different kinds of rodents, including hamsters, ferrets, squirrels, chipmunks, mice, and other guinea pigs had joined since we defeated the mechanical monster created by Saberling (well, legally owned by Saberling anyways). That was when the team only consisted of me, Juarez, Blaster, and my supposed brother, Hurley. Hurley was actually becoming a better agent by the day. I was proud of him. Speckles hadn't been released from jail yet. He still had to disable a lot more Saberling mechanical menaces. Who knew appliances could be so evil?

"Morning, Darwin," my favorite gray guinea pig, Juarez greeted me as she passed me.

"Morning, Juarez," I responded. "How are things?"

"Busy. Who would've thought so many rodents would want to become secret agents?" she asked rhetorically. Her exotic accent was really hot. Secretly, I was in love with her. I don't know how I managed to hide it the past few years. Her bright blue eyes were like the purest lakes.

"I sure didn't," I responded quickly, yet calmly. Huh. I guess _that's _how I managed to hide my feelings. She was just as good at hiding her feelings, and if not, she was better. She claimed to like either me or Blaster, but wouldn't reveal which one of us. At one point, Blaster assumed she liked neither of us.

"I wonder if Ben and Marcie did. The more the merrier, I guess," Juarez shrugged.

"That's probably what they thought," I smiled and assumed.

"Maybe," she said. "I have to go teach a karate class. Let's talk later, okay?"

"Sure," I nodded. I mentally cursed myself for not making the move when I had the chance. I loved her. Naturally, I kept these thoughts in my head, just as I always did. I couldn't think straight. Ugh, I was so frustrated with myself. I looked towards the area where Blaster was teaching. He was teaching some ferrets and chipmunks how to use a rifle, rodent sized, of course. Now that I think about it, the only rodent we didn't have with us was probably the capybara. Compared to the rest of us, those things are _huge_.

Blaster was my friend, but whenever my feelings for Juarez were on the line, he was my rival. I had no idea what would happen if—heaven forbid—he'd offer to get the door for her. That'd be a fiasco, no doubt. Why was I so love struck? I wanted to be with Juarez.

"Darwin!" I heard Marcie's voice from behind me. I turned around and looked up to see her.

"Hey, Marcie. What's up?" I asked.

"Ben wants to see you," she reported to me.

Ten minutes later, I was in Ben's office and the look on his face was grim. He asked, "How are you this fine morning, Darwin?"

"I'm doing well, but if this morning is so fine, why do you look so stressed? And don't sugarcoat it. You only have that look on your face when something is wrong," I asked.

"I'm glad you asked. I'll get right to the point. There's a new threat. They are cunning, ruthless, and dangerous."

"Who are they?"

"They are an evil organization called the Vipers. So far, they have been laying low. But they have been active. Our top stealth chipmunks came and reported that they even have a base here in L.A. What's worse is that they operate with both humans and snakes."

"Snakes, huh?" I asked in wonder. "Interesting."

"We know little else about them. But they are undoubtedly a threat that cannot go unnoticed. While trying to steal government files, they suddenly sipped away as if their connection dropped dead right when they were caught red-handed."

"How do you know it wasn't some crazy guy in his basement?" I asked. It was a reasonable question. You'd be surprised how often it happens.

"Because before they escaped, they left an insignia shaped like a snake head and left the word 'Vipers' underneath it," Ben explained.

"I thought S.I.P. wasn't with the government," I pointed out.

"It isn't, but they've been doing this to all the major countries in the world," Ben replied. "It always ended the same way. Before about ten or twenty years ago, S.I.P. was short for 'Super International Police', so we feel obligated to answer the call. Because you are the leader of the G-Force, I felt you should be the first one told."

"What else do we know about the Vipers?" I asked.

"Not much. We know that they have many different species of snake within their organization. This is one of their commanders," he stated and showed me a picture. It was a bald man with amber eyes. He wore a maroon ascot, had not facial hair, and I thought I saw fangs peeking out from underneath his upper lip. "This is James Anaconda. One of the mice retrieved this photo. Mooch took the liberty of doing a few more head shots of him."

"He doesn't look friendly," I commented.

"He isn't. There's even a rumor going around that he was involved with the Kennedy assassination," Ben informed me, "among other assassinations. Yet he's always legally untouched. They always seem to let him off the hook. He somehow makes it seem like he did nothing wrong, that he's a simple resident whose time was wasted in court. This is your mist dangerous foe yet, Darwin. I need you to understand that."

"I understand," I nodded confidently. I felt like I did. But how could the Vipers be defeated? Who were they capable of hurting? Ben had given me something to think about. Talking to Juarez always made me feel better about these kinds of things. I went to find her. Finally, she had finished her karate class. I went over to talk to her after she gave advice to a young squirrel. "Hey, Juarez. You got a sec?"

"Sure, Darwin. We did say we would talk later," Juarez pointed out. "What's up?"

"Well, I just finished talking to Ben. He told me we have a new threat to deal with, and it's more dangerous than anything we've ever faced."

"What? Who?"

"Some organization called the Vipers. Ben said that some of our stealthiest chipmunks reported that they have a base somewhere in L.A."

"I remember those chipmunks. The poor things looked terribly injured."

"So, now, I have a lot on my mind," I finished.

"That's natural, given that you are the leader of the G-Force," she assured me. She gave me a smile, not a sly one, but a sympathetic one. I smiled back at her. Something about her, probably everything, made me feel better whenever I was feeling down.

"Thanks, Juarez," I thanked her for talking to me.

"Anytime, Darwin," she replied.


	2. Checking My Feelings

**Chapter 2: Checking My Feelings**

_Juarez's POV…_

What Ben had told Darwin obviously disturbed him. I'm glad he came and talked to me, but for his sake isn't the only reason. Deep down, I was in love with him. I felt guilty for keeping him and Blaster guessing which one of them I really liked, but he never seemed to care. That's why I kept him guessing. If he's paranoid that I like Blaster more than him, it makes him want me more. Confusing, I know, but I think it worked. It certainly works on Blaster, but Darwin…he's different from Blaster. That's what I like about him. Ay, who am I kidding? I like everything about him. He's a strong and caring leader. Those are the best kind in my opinion.

"So, Juarez, assuming that I'm the one you really like, do you want to go out for a pellet some time?" Blaster approached and asked, trying to be suave.

"Sorry, not interested," I didn't attempt to meet his eyes. Don't get me wrong. Blaster was a really nice guy, but I preferred Darwin. Simple as that.

"Oh, let me guess, you like Darwin now," Blaster guessed. I always did like Darwin, but verbally, I claimed Blaster at some times, and Darwin at others. I remained silent. Blaster then asked, "Do you even like either of us?" I continued to remain silent. This silly game of mine must have been frustrating to him, because he then told me, "You know, I only aim to please, but if that's the way you want to be, then fine! But I am tired of your stupid little games, Juarez!"

I felt guilty, but I couldn't tell Blaster that I really _did _like Darwin. It was my deepest and darkest secret. I didn't just like Darwin. I was in love with him. I was about to apologize to Blaster, but he was already walking away.

Later that night, I was in my room, listening to "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift on my stereo. This song described how I felt about Darwin.

_There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place_

Walls of insincerity,  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up  
2 AM, who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,  
It was enchanting to meet you,  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that  
This was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back  
As I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you 

Just as the sing ended, there was a knock on my door. I hoped it was Darwin. I opened my door, but I was disappointed to find that Hurley was at my door. He meant well, but he wasn't Darwin, even if he was supposedly his brother. He greeted, "Hi, Juarez. I couldn't help but overhear you playing your stereo. I didn't know you liked country music."

"Sometimes I do. Usually if it's by Taylor Swift," I answered casually.

"Sounds like she really likes the guy," Hurley commented.

"Who?"

"Taylor. I know she writes songs based on her life."

"Yeah. She's steered country in the right direction. I'm usually more of a pop or rock girl, but I like her music."

"Do you think that her song describes you in any way?"

"Me? Why?"

"Just wondering. We all know you like either Darwin or Blaster, and you must _really_ like him—or the other him."

"I do," I admitted. But I wasn't about to tell which one. Hurley was a sweet guy, but I don't think I could trust anyone with such a big secret. Could I? No, no, no, I couldn't. Not even Hurley. I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I stared at the floor.

"Is it Darwin?" he asked.

I suddenly looked up at him. "No," I lied. "I mean…maybe…"

"Ooh, it is!" Hurley got excited.

"Oh, fine! It is Darwin, but you must swear—on your life—not to tell anyone!" I warned him.

"I swear!" he crossed his heart. Luckily, he knew better than to break a promise with me.

"Good," I calmed down. There were a few seconds of silence, and then I said, "Well, good night."

"Good night," he smiled. "And don't worry; your secret is safe with me!"

I closed my door and smiled. Maybe I could trust Hurley with a huge secret like that. Hurley wasn't the best spy in the world (he's getting there, though), but he sure does have a way of making everyone feel positive and secure. Like Darwin, only not as handsome. I yawned, fell onto my bed, and went to sleep. I felt refreshed in the morning. When I peeked out from my room, I saw Blaster talking to Darwin.

"Did you sleep a wink last night?" Blaster asked Darwin.

"Yeah, I slept just fine," Darwin answered him.

"I didn't! Juarez was blasting her stereo to a Taylor Swift song again!" Blaster complained.

"But aren't you the one who's always playing console games involving some war every night. You game station is a lot louder than Juarez's stereo," Darwin pointed out.

"Okay, I guess you're right about that part," Blaster mumbled.

"And what about your little scary movie marathon last week? All of our youngest trainees were—"

"Okay! I see your point! I'm just mad at Juarez. Aren't you tired of being like a game piece to her?" Blaster demanded.

"Like a game piece?" Darwin asked.

"Yeah, man, she's totally toying with us! It's either she likes me or she likes you. That's what she claimed. We're both just nice guys who only aim to please."

"So your saying this little love triangle that only exists in your head…"

"Her head!"

"…is a conspiracy?"

"Yes! I think she's trying to turn us against each other for her own amusement!"

"Of all the craziest things I've heard, that is by far the craziest," Darwin told him. I felt hurt that Blaster would assume those things about me, but happy that Darwin was defending me.


	3. Love Struck

**Chapter 3: Love Struck **

_Darwin's POV…_

So, Blaster thought Juarez was treating us like game pieces. I don't believe that. It just didn't seem like Juarez. She was intelligent, caring, and beautiful. I glanced over to her door and saw her peeking out. I looked back towards Blaster, who didn't seem to notice her. I said to him, "We'll talk more about your craziness later."

"My craziness?" Blaster asked. "You know, Darwin, if you do like her, it is okay if you get mad at her. I know that, and you know that I know that."

"I really have to go talk to Ben," I lied. I didn't want to hear anymore about that topic Blaster shared with me.

"What's the rush?" he asked.

"The new enemy!" I blurted out. I suddenly realized that maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"New enemy?" Blaster repeated. He seemed pleased. "Finally! Now's my chance to kick butt as hard as I want!"

I sighed in relief. I thought he was going to run away, screaming at the trainees to run for their lives, like he did during his week long horror movie marathon. I said to him, "Look, I don't want you to scare anyone, so can you please keep it a secret until I can find a way to tell the trainees?"

"Sure, Darwin! And thanks for telling me that. I don't even remember why I was so mad before," Blaster chuckled. I smiled at him. He completely forgot he was angry with Juarez. He walked away, and Juarez emerged from her room.

"Thanks, Darwin," she thanked me.

"Anytime, Juarez," I smiled. Gosh, her big blue eyes were beautiful. She was the most gorgeous guinea pig on Earth. Her light gray fur looked so soft. The earring she had in one ear sparkled dimly compared to her smile. When I started to walk away, she walked beside me. I suddenly thought about how we could strategize against the Vipers.

"Should you have told Blaster about the Vipers?" Juarez asked me.

"Probably not," I smiled and shook my head.

"You—you gave up classified information just to defend me?" Juarez stuttered. She seemed almost speechless. "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you, Darwin."

"Anytime of day, any day of the week, Juarez," I stated. She graciously beamed at me with those big, blue, beautiful eyes. My heart melted like butter in Blaster's secret stash of pyrotechnics. She had the bluest and most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.

"Darwin!" Marcie ran up to me. "Ben told me that he wants to tell the trainees about the Vipers."

"Okay," I nodded. "Understood, Marcie."

She nodded and walked away, probably to tell Ben that I obliged to his decision. I turned back to Juarez, who asked, "Now where were we?"

"Ah-ha!" Blaster appeared and pointed at us. "You _do _like Darwin!"

"Blaster? What is wrong with you?!" I demanded. "You don't just jump out at your teammates like that!"

"So you were okay with the fact that she was going to kiss you?" he asked me.

"I wasn't going to kiss him!" Juarez defended herself. She started swearing at him in Spanish. Tears formed in her eyes and she ran away.

"Juarez, wait!" I begged and scurried after her.

Behind me, I heard Blaster say, "I think I screwed up."

"YOU THINK?" I yelled behind me. I chased Juarez all the way up to her room. Once there, she locked the door and turned on her stereo to its maximum volume. It was a Taylor Swift song, and I somehow recognized it as "Mine":

_You were in college working part time waiting tables__Left a small town, never looked back__I was a flight risk with a fear of falling__Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts__  
__I say can you believe it?__As we're lying on the couch__the moment I could see it__Yes, yes, I can see it now__  
__do you remember we were sitting there by the water?__You put your arm around me for the first time__You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter__You are the best thing that's ever been mine__  
__Flash forward and we're taking on the world together__And there's a drawer of my things at your place__You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded__You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes__  
__But we got bills to pay__We got nothing figured out__When it was hard to take__Yes, yes, this is what I thought about__  
__Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?__You put your arm around me for the first time__You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter__You are the best thing that's ever been mine__  
__Do you remember all the city lights on the water?__You saw me start to believe for the first time__You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter__You are the best thing that's ever been mine__  
__And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.__As everything was slipping right out of our hands__I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street__  
__Braced myself for the goodbye__'Cause that's all I've ever known__Then you took me by surprise__You said I'll never leave you alone__  
__You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water__And every time I look at you, it's like the first time__I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter__She is the best thing that's ever been mine__  
__Hold on, make it last__Hold on, never turn back__You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter__You are the best thing that's ever been mine__  
__Do you believe it?__We're gonna make it now__I can see it__I can see it now_

When the song ended, I was knocking on her door. She opened it and gasped, "Darwin?"

"Hi, Juarez," I greeted. "I'm so sorry about what happened back there."

"It wasn't your fault. It was Blaster's. Ugh! I've just never been so embarrassed!" she exclaimed.

I took her paw and tried to soothe her. "That was just Blaster being Blaster. He means well, but isn't always conscious of his actions. He didn't mean to do that, Juarez."

"Thank you, Darwin," she choked on her tears. "Now I don't want to kill him as much." I chuckled at her comment and gave her a comforting hug. She then said, "Promise me one thing, _por favor_."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Promise me you'll never tell anyone you've seen me cry," she requested.

"I promise," I vowed.

"_Gracias_," she thanked me.

"_De nada_," I replied. I didn't know much Spanish, but I definitely knew "you're welcome". 

**I'm not sure the lyrics to Taylor Swift's "Mine" came out the way I wanted. But I'll go with it. Please remember to review! :)**


	4. My Stereo Explodes

**Chapter 4: My Stereo Explodes**

_Juarez's POV…_

Darwin was being so sweet to me. Another thing I like about him is that he is always looking out for his teammates. I can't believe that I _cried _in front of him. _I _cried! That's something I don't usually do. But I couldn't help it. Never have I been so humiliated. I was about to invite Darwin in my room (he's the only one I would ever make the offer to. Anyone else would be killed if they entered my room) when Hurley showed up. He greeted, "Hey, guys. Blaster had a question for you, but he thought you both would be too mad to answer him."

"He thought right," I said bitterly.

"What was the question?" Darwin asked.

"He wanted to know if you've seen any of his handmade exploding listening devices," Hurley informed us.

"Exploding listening devices?" Darwin echoed.

"Who would be stupid enough to make a listening device that explodes? Listening devices are supposed to be hidden," I commented.

"Hey! I helped!" Hurley claimed.

"Well, we haven't seen any, Hurley," Darwin assured.

"Okay. I'll go tell Blaster," Hurley stated and walked away.

"Now, would you like to come in?" I asked Darwin when Hurley was gone.

"You're actually letting me in your room?" he asked. He looked confused, and he looked cute when he was confused.

"Yes, Darwin, I am. You're the only one I'd ever allow in here," I promised him. "So, come on in."

"Okay. Thanks," he shrugged and graciously walked in. I hoped he couldn't here the rapidness of my wildly beating heart. "Nice place you have here."

"Thank you," I said. Then, on top of my stereo, I spotted what I thought was a bug. I approached my stereo and saw that is was a bug, but not the creepy, crawly kind. It was a listening device. I then realized something. "Blaster was in my room!"

"What? How do you know, Juarez?" Darwin asked me and ran over to where I was.

"I think I found a listening device," I told him. He eyed it.

"I wonder how he arms them, or how they're set off," he wondered. Suddenly, there was a rapid beeping. Darwin yelled, "Hit the floor!"

We both dived down onto my floor when the listening device exploded. My stereo was in flames. Blaster and Hurley barged in with a fire extinguisher. They sprayed my stereo until the flames were gone. Then, Blaster said, "I thought you hadn't seen any of my eaves-bombers!"

"Eaves-bombers?" Darwin repeated.

"THAT WAS BEFORE WE CAME INTO MY ROOM! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T BE IN HERE, BLASTER! GET OUT! NOW!" I screamed at him.

"Whoa, whoa, Juarez, calm down!" he tried to tell me.

"FIRST, YOU YELL AT ME ABOUT WHO I LIKE! THEN, YOU HUMILIATE ME! NOW, YOU WRECKED MY STEREO! GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" I yelled. He must've seen the intense anger in my eyes, because he seemed frightened and backed out the door. Hurley was obviously scared, because he ran out so fast he ran over Blaster.

"Maybe I should give you time to cool off," Darwin said. He left my room and closed the door behind him. I plopped on my bed and began to cry. What did Darwin see in me now? Did I just make a fool of myself? Or did I make a jerk of myself? If I had made a drama queen of myself, I was going to commit suicide. I wanted to turn on my stereo and drown out the sound of my cries, but it was nothing more than charred metal now. It made me hope that Blaster accidently blow up his game stations.

I had an idea. The iPod that I had hooked up to the stereo was thankfully undamaged. I pulled out a pair of rodent sized ear-buds and grabbed the iPod. I plugged the ear-buds in and looked through my music. Before I could put on a song, I heard an explosion and I assumed that Blaster found another one of his eaves-bombers. It was kind of a shame. I couldn't help but wonder who or what got wasted. I put on a loud song to drown out anymore explosions. "Another one of Blaster's tactic gone awry," I muttered.

"Juarez? Juarez, we'd like you to meet someone," I heard Darwin's voice say. I opened the door. I went over to the door, and then I opened it. Darwin was standing there, holding the paw of a small squirrel. She was just a child. "This is Monica. We recently found out that the Vipers destroyed her nest."

"Oh, you poor thing," I knelt down so that I was at eye level with Monica. She seemed shy, but she had big dark eyes. She was a cute little thing.

"So, we're taking her under our wing," Darwin continued. I gave the little squirrel a hug.

"When was your nest destroyed?" I asked her.

"L-l-last night," she stammered, holding back her tears. "I'm the only one left in my family. My parents and siblings were eaten."

"Oh, you poor little thing. Don't worry. You'll be okay," I tried to soothe her. I suddenly knew that the Vipers were capable of great despair and I knew that they had to be stopped.

"The worst part is that one of their leaders, James Anaconda, was there. He cut the tree down, and he had a pack of snacks with him," Darwin informed me. I nodded, showing that I got the rest. Monica was lucky. It must've been by some miracle that she got away. Darwin then added, "Marcie and Ben found her early this morning and fed her."


	5. Anaconda's Secret Weapon

**Chapter 5: Anaconda's Secret Weapon**

_Darwin's POV…_

So, there I was, introducing Monica to Juarez. Poor little Monica, an innocent squirrel, got her home destroyed by the Vipers. I decided to take Monica to meet her fellow trainees. Shoe could really use some friends at this point. Juarez decided to come along, too. Clearly, she felt bad for the poor little squirrel and seemed to forget that several minutes ago, her stereo was in flames. She also understood what it like to almost get eaten, so she must've felt a sort of kinship with Monica. As we walked down the hall, Juarez whispered to me, "When Ben was briefing you, did he mention this James Anaconda?"

"Yeah," I muttered back. "The guy looks like some sort of demonic snake man."

"Oh, poor Monica," Juarez looked back to the little squirrel. "I hope the trainees are nice to her. She needs friends right now. Something tells me she never had the chance to make any before her nest was destroyed."

"Darwin, Juarez, Ben wants to see you," Marcie came up from behind and told us.

"Okay, Marcie, but can you please do us a favor?" I requested.

"Sure," she nodded.

"Can you please make sure little Monica makes some new friends?" Juarez asked.

"Of course," Marcie smiled.

So, we went to see Ben in his office and we met Blaster there. I noticed that Juarez was angrily glaring at him. She must've been mad about the fate of her stereo. Blaster looked like he was contemplating her angry glare, and then he said, "I'm starting to believe in karma."

Juarez started swearing under her breath in Spanish. Her beautiful blue eyes were fiery with anger towards Blaster. Ben appeared and greeted us. "Gentlemen. Juarez. I have some disturbing news." He pulled up a holographic screen from his desk. "James Anaconda appears to be re-mechanizing Saberling appliances. We know we can't suspect Speckles, because he's virtually cut off from the outside world. He must have some incredible technological mind to be installing weapons and command functions into coffee makers."

"And to think we had enough of nearly getting cooked, shredded, and electrocuted the last time," Juarez said flatly.

"How could Anaconda be doing this?" Blaster asked.

"We're not sure. But we do believe that this is his secret weapon. According to the video Mooch took undercover, he calls it 'Saber Sense 2.0'," Ben answered. "He's having a meeting with an unsuspecting Leonard Saber tonight. Or, at least, we assume Saber knows nothing about this. He's not exactly our friend after what happened."

"Now I know English, Spanish, and a word of Chinese thanks to that incident," Juarez said.

"So, why is Anaconda meeting Saber tonight? What are they going to discuss?" I asked.

"That's what you three and Mooch are going to find out," Ben told us.

"What's the plan?" I asked. Ben informed us of his plan. The only lead we had was that Saber and Anaconda were supposedly going business together, which could make Saberling Industries a Viper puppet regime. Were we ready? Of course, we were. We're special agents and at the top of the S.I.P. rodent division.

"Yeah! G-Force!" Blaster cheered. He turned around and walked away, eager for the mission.

"You don't even know the plan, Blaster!" Juarez groaned in frustration.

"Actually it will be similar to last time, only without the extermination virus on Darwin's PDA…I hope," Ben explained.

Later, during Saber's little announcement party, I was sneaking around, understanding the feeling of deja vu. But all I could really think about was Juarez's safety. I spoke into a communicator, "Juarez, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Darwin. We're right on time, too," she reported.

"Oh, sure! Don't ask about me! After all, I am the third wheel!" Blaster said sarcastically.

"Remember, this plan is altered from the last time. You'll both meet me inside and you will not kill each other before then," I ordered.

"Understood," both of them said to me. I used my blowtorch to cut through a thin metal panel in the roof. Once I finished cutting the hole in the panel, I leaped inside and started to look around. For this mission to work, I was counting on everyone as much as everyone was counting on me. According to the readout of Saber's mansion Ben had given me, the fuse box should've been behind me on the right side of the hall. Lights out.

_Juarez's POV…_

When we saw the lights in Saber's mansion go out, we knew that was our signal. We put on our night vision goggles (rodent sized of course) and climbed in through a window. For guinea pigs, we were quiet as mice as we scurried around hundreds of panicking people. Then, we saw Saber and Anaconda. Both were wearing those flashlight helmets that miners usually wear. Saber announced, "Sorry for the power outage. I have no idea what went wrong, because I just checked the fuse box this morning. But anyways, I'd like to introduce Mr. James Anaconda, my new business partner. He's just as skilled as my last business partner, and if not, he's better than that mole that tried to wipe out humanity."

I had mixed feelings of anger towards many right then and there. I was angry with Saber for saying those things about Speckles, Speckles for betraying our trust, and Blaster for yelling at me, humiliating me, and wrecking my stereo. I said to Blaster, "Come on. Let's go. We're running behind."

"Right behind you, princess," he said to me. He knew I _hated _when I was called that. What about when I was dressed up like one at the house of the little girl, Penny? Oh, that was torture. It better have been considered animal abuse, because I would like to file a report.

So, we scurried up several stairs, ran up a few halls, down a few more halls, passed through some rooms, and I ran into Darwin (literally). Sparks flew (not literally). I suddenly realized that our lips had made contact. We…kissed. I kissed Darwin! It was a dream come true! I wanted more! My lips craved his! So, I pulled him to me and we kissed more and more. Finally, we both jumped back when Ben called in to check on us. "Guys, are you alright? You three have been standing there for a minute and a half. It's a god thing you were all ahead of schedule when this mission started."

"Uh, we're fine. I just happened to witness guinea pig love," Blaster reported. I was suddenly fuming at him. I swatted the back of his head with my paw and continued onward after Darwin, who already went on ahead.

"So, uh…" I was flustered. How unlike me. I was blushing underneath my fur. That was very unlike me. "Did you…happen to…like that?"

"What Blaster just said?" he asked.

"No, no, no, before that."

"Oh. Uh…well, as it would turn out, I did enjoy it."

"You did?" I asked. I was suddenly frustrated with myself for seeming so eager when I asked that. If I had a tail, it would certainly be wagging right then and there.

"Uh-huh," Darwin nodded. I felt my heart dance with delight.

"Would you ever want to do it again? You know, kiss?" I asked.

"Hmm…well, uh…yes, as a matter of fact," he said to me. He also seemed flustered. Suddenly, I tripped and fell on my face. Now, _that_ was most unlike me. Darwin gasped and helped me to my feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine…now," I assured him.

"Good. Because we have a mission to finish."

Finally, we made it to the room Saber's computer was in. Blaster turned it on (the computer and lights were on two different fuses. Leonard Saber was a strange man) and we hacked into his email. We found a long list of emails, and a lot of them were from James Anaconda. I kind of felt sorry for Saber. It seemed like his appliance franchise was always being used for evil, and right under his nose. Darwin, still looking at the computer, said, "The name of the file isn't Cluster Storm this time. It's Long Fang. And it's right over….here!" Darwin and jacked in his PDA and the file was being transferred. We were only 20% done with the transfer when we heard footsteps. We had to switch to wireless download. We ran over to the fireplace. Saber came into the room. The lights came back on. I could hear my heart pounding. Darwin held my paw in reassurance. For some reason I couldn't explain, I snuggled up against him.

"Oh, great. Why don't you two just do it already?" Blaster rasped at us. The PDA beeped. The transfer was complete. Darwin wrapped an arm around me and fired a grappling hook out the chimney. With Blaster in hot pursuit, we escaped the mansion. After sneaking underneath the fence, we took an underground tunnel back to the warehouse.

"How'd it go?" Marcie asked when we got back.

"It was amazing," I swooned. Darwin still had his arm wrapped around my shoulder. He handed her the PDA and we went into my room.

"Don't stay in there too long, or else I'm the godfather," Blaster chuckled. I barely paid attention to him. So, Darwin and I started talking and we were having a very good time. There was a knock on my door. I opened it to find Hurley. He gave me a thumbs-up and walked away. At first, I was skeptical, but then I smiled. Too bad my stereo was fried, because I was enchanted to have met Darwin, and now we were talking in my room. We shared one more kiss before we called it a night and he went up to his room.


	6. The Results

**Chapter 6: The Results**

_Darwin's POV…_

The next day, we were finally getting the results of our mission last night. Ben was about to analyze my PDA when he sent Marcie to get us. Ben jacked in the PDA and selected the 'Long Fang' file. "Here goes," he said. He, Marcie, and us guinea pigs watched the screen. I looked with wide eyes at what I saw. I saw…everything.

First, we saw a layout of Leonard Saber's mansion with an interesting line up of snake themed booby traps. Then, we saw nuclear doomsday microwaves. Juarez and I were so nervous it took us a few seconds to realize that we had been holding paws. Lastly, a video played. It was James Anaconda, saying, "Hope you like what you saw, S.I.P., because there's no stopping it. No one can stop my plans, especially not a band of brats and rodents. You've lost this war before it has begun."

"Oh, no," I moaned.

"It can't be true. We can stop him. We have to," Juarez said desperately.

"How are we going to take all of that down, Juarez?! He has like 84 different doomsday plans!" Blaster snapped at her.

"Knock it off, Blaster!" I snapped at him. "We'll find a way. I have total faith in us all. It isn't just the three of us anymore."

"Darwin's right," Juarez said, though her breath was shaky. "I have faith in our trainees."

We left Ben's office and Monica was waiting outside for them, hoping for good news. Juarez just sighed and gave the young squirrel a hug, mumbling soothing Spanish words. I found it amazing how many things can end up on one's mind in a matter of minutes. One moment, I was hoping I downloaded the right file and that my PDA wouldn't be infected. The next moment, I was looking at the biggest montage of schemes and defense mechanisms known to man and rodent. But we had to save the world. There was a psychotic madman who had to be stopped. "We have to stand up to this."

"What?" Blaster and Juarez looked at me like I was crazy.

"We can't let this happen. These are just plans. They haven't been put into action. We still have plenty of time to stop these. We can do that by locking Anaconda away. We can sneak into Saber's mansion and delete the files! There's a lot that can and will be done! We can't give up. We're the best agents in the rodent division," I stated. I tried to motivate them any way I could. It seemed to work. Juarez smiled at me (her smile was gorgeous) and Blaster let a pellet hang out of his mouth.

"Are we going to fight back?" Monica let go of Juarez and asked.

"Are you in?" I asked her. I smiled at her, and she gave me a small grin back. "Good. Ben told me that he'll inform the rest of the trainees about what's going on. I'll go tell him that we're taking a stand."

_Juarez's POV…_

That was another great thing about Darwin. He didn't give up easily, and he didn't let us give up either. Now can you see why I was so enchanted to be with him? He knew what was important, and no matter how big it was, he never backed down. When I was alone, I swooned and twirled around once. He got me excited for this fight against the Vipers. I spun around and saw Darwin behind me. I yelped and jumped back. He apologized, "Sorry I scared you."

"No, no, it's fine," I quickly said.

"I think I can fix your stereo. I just wanted your permission first," he said to me.

"You can?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded. Hearing that made me happy. I smiled and thanked him, "_Gracias_, Darwin."

"You're welcome, Juarez," he replied. He had somehow managed to replaced all of the unusable parts, and with a bit of elbow grease, my stereo was good as new. "Want to test it out?"

"Is it ready?" I asked.

"Yep," he nodded. I hooked up my iPod to the stereo and played one of my favorite songs, "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift. When I heard the rich, clear sound, I wrapped my arms around Darwin.

"Thank you so much, Darwin," I thanked him.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could fix what Blaster broke, or blew up in this case," he returned the hug and said to me.

We listened to the song together.

_There I was again tonightForcing laughter, faking smilesSame old tired lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity,Shifting eyes and vacancyVanished when I saw your face _

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you _

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"Across the room your silhouetteStarts to make its way to meThe playful conversation startsCounter all your quick remarksLike passing notes in secrecy _

_And it was enchanting to meet youAll I can say is I was enchanted to meet you _

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it goI'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way homeI'll spend forever wondering if you knewI was enchanted to meet you _

_The lingering question kept me up2 AM, who do you love?I wonder 'til I'm wide awakeAnd now I'm pacing back and forthWishing you were at my doorI'd open up and you would say, "Hey,It was enchanting to meet you,All I know is I was enchanted to meet you." _

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it goI'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way homeI'll spend forever wondering if you knewThis night is flawless, don't you let it goI'm wonderstruck, dancing around all aloneI'll spend forever wondering if you knewI was enchanted to meet you _

_This is me praying thatThis was the very first pageNot where the story line endsMy thoughts will echo your nameUntil I see you againThese are the words I held backAs I was leaving too soonI was enchanted to meet you _

_Please don't be in love with someone elsePlease don't have somebody waiting on youPlease don't be in love with someone elsePlease don't have somebody waiting on you _

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it goI'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way homeI'll spend forever wondering if you knewThis night is flawless, don't you let it goI'm wonderstruck, dancing around all aloneI'll spend forever wondering if you knewI was enchanted to meet you _

_Please don't be in love with someone elsePlease don't have somebody waiting on you _


	7. Stranded With Her

**Sorry for the long wait. I have a few other stories that are also in progress and it is now becoming hard to juggle. But I can manage. I have managed so far.**

**Chapter 7: Stranded With Her**

_Darwin's POV…_

We were assigned another mission. This time, we were bringing Hurley along. This time, we were tracking Anaconda's car (it was a good thing Blaster memorized his license plate number). We'd search Anaconda's mansion for any kind of lead we could get, and surely there must have been a lot of leads. We loaded ourselves into the Rapid Deployment Vehicle (which I dubbed RDV). Juarez got into her pinkish red gyroscopic hamster ball, Blaster got into his blue one, and Hurley and I were riding in my grayish black one. The plan was that we'd ride our three units down three different routes so we'd enter Anaconda's property from all sides. Hurley and I would come in from the north, Juarez from the east, and Blaster from the south. I asked, "Is everyone ready?"

"Always," Juarez answered slyly (and hotly) from her RDV unit.

"Yeah!" Blaster cheered from his RDV unit.

"Did I remember my camera…?" Hurley tried to remember from behind me.

"Ugh! Hurley, we are not going sight-seeing!" I groaned and told him firmly. Juarez, Blaster, and I put the pedal to the metal (or plastic, or whatever our vehicles are made out of) and raced out of the warehouse in three separate directions. Trouble began to brew when we were within a mile of Anaconda's mansion. Human men with sunglasses, dark suits, and motorcycles with snake images on them raced out of the alleys. Each of us was being followed by five or six of them. "Evasive maneuvers!"

"Right!" Juarez and Blaster replied through the comm. link system. I steered Hurley and I into and alley, along a brick wall, and over a fence onto another street. According to my radar, Blaster had performed a U-turn to disorient his chasers. Juarez seemed to have been having trouble losing her pursuers.

"What's wrong, Juarez?" I asked, concerned for her safety.

"I-I don't know! I can't shake them!" she reported, a hint of panic in her voice. Her blip on my radar, as I zoomed in, was swerving, indicating her desperate attempts to lose her pursuers. But the enemy blips swerved with hers, meaning the pursuers were copying her movements as they got closer to her. Then, I heard Juarez scream, "Oh, no!" and then all I heard was static. Her blip on my radar was flickering. Her RDV unit was badly damaged.

I totally forgot about the mission. I just veered down the street and took several turns to get to her. Finally, we were on the street Juarez was on last. I got out of my RDV unit and rushed over to hers. There was a huge crack in it. Sparks were shooting everywhere. My favorite gray guinea pig was unconscious. I forced the unit door open and pulled her out. "Come one, Juarez. Speak to me."

"Dar…Darwin?" she slurred as she awoke. I held her in my arms. There was a cut on her lower lip. There was another one just above one of her crystal blue eyes.

"That's right, Juarez. I'm here. You got knocked around pretty hard, huh?" I said soothingly as I stroked her fur.

"Yeah…" she nodded. "My foot got tangled on my controls at one point and I think it is broken."

"Whoa, J, your RDV got mutilated!" Blaster exclaimed as he pulled up next to us. I shot him a cold glare, and he shut up immediately.

"Uh, guys, is it the 4th of July?" Hurley asked from my RDV as he looked up at the sky. I squinted upwards and saw…missiles. Small ones, but they were still destructive.

"Oh, crud! Hurley, shut the door!" I ordered. He shut the door to my RDV. I picked up Juarez and started running. The missiles hit the road and exploded. I shielded her with my body. We were caught in the blast and everything was a blur. I think we were sent flying, but I was too dazed to tell. I blacked out. When I came to, Juarez was sitting by me, watching me with worried eyes. I moaned, "Ugh. Juarez, are you alright?"

"I am, thanks to you," she nodded. She kissed my nose, and then I sat upward and looked at our surroundings. With a road at our one side, a house at our other side, and a tree in front of us as well as behind us, I would say that we landed in another neighborhood. She tried to stand, but she winced in pain and sat back down. Actually, it was more like she fell.

"Here, let me carry you," I offered and got up. I picked her up and asked, "Are there any objections?" She simply shook her head, and then laid her head on my shoulder.

"Where are we going?" she asked softly.

"With luck, towards progress," I answered. I looked for somewhere where we could take shelter. Anywhere ground level would be best, given the condition of Juarez's foot. Finally, after walking several blocks, I decided to take Juarez under a bush and we would sleep there. She had no objections given the fact that she was completely worn out. "Good night, Juarez."

"Good night, Darwin," she replied. We both drifted off in each others arms.

**I know this one was kind of short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. I will try to make the chapters longer, but that may be easier said than done. Anyways, thanks again and please review. **


	8. Finishing the Job

**Sorry about taking so long to update. This is the last chapter of the story, so I hope you like it. I know it may seem kind of rushed, and sometimes my works get to be too quick, but you have to admit, this is one of the longest G-Force stories out there. Thank you for reading.**

**Chapter 8: Finishing the Job**

_Juarez's POV…_

I woke up to find Darwin still sleeping. I was the one with the injury, yet he was more exhausted. Huh. I don't blame him. I tried to stand on my hind legs, but that was no good. I sharply inhaled out of pain. Pain. That horrid feeling surged throughout my right foot. It felt awful. My head still spun from getting knocked around so hard the day before. I wanted to cry, but I hated crying. I already let it happen once. No. Not again. I just sighed and sat there, waiting for Darwin to wake up. My stomach lurched. I peeked out the bush we sheltered ourselves in and saw it was twilight. Ugh! I felt so sick and sore. I tried to go back to sleep, but I could not. No matter how hard I tried. I noticed Darwin stir in his sleep. He greeted me, "Morning, Juarez."

"More or less," I shrugged. I explained to him the twilight. He simply replied that morning would come around shortly anyway. He had a point. He always had a point. It was admirable. But it didn't ease the pain in my head. "Ay!"

"What?" Darwin asked, showing concern.

"Nothing serious. Just a horrid headache," I reassured. I held my head with one paw and then noticed something was different. "Where is my earring?"

"It must have fallen out," Darwin hypothesized. I sighed, too sore to worry about it. He then said to me, "We can find you a new one later. We have a job to do now. Marred or not, we have to stop Anaconda. That was the mission. You know how I always see a mission through."

"I do," I nodded. Another one of the admirable things about him. Another thing to go on the endless list. He stood up and I crawled over to him. "Let's do this."

"Do you want me to carry you?" he looked down at me and asked. I shook my head. Then, he offered, "Piggyback?" Eh. Piggyback seemed like the better option. I'd be less of a nuisance. I climbed onto his back and wrapped my arms around his neck. All he needed was a little rest, because he bolted out from underneath that bush like a rocket. "Don't let go," he would say to me occasionally.

"Trust me, I never planned on it," I claimed tiredly. My eye lids felt heavy, but I had to stay awake. Darwin just ran and ran. Eventually, we reached Anaconda's mansion. Darwin crawled underneath the fence, and then pulled me in. "This is the place?"

"Yep," Darwin nodded. He dragged me into a gutter pipe where we could hide. "I don't know where Blaster and Hurley are, or the other rodents, but we have to finish this mission. I'll go in. You stay here and—"

"Oh, no. You didn't carry me who knows how many blocks just to leave me in a gutter! I am going with you!" I insisted. I wanted to be in on the action, and even more so…I wanted to be with him.

"Okay," Darwin sighed and gave up, knowing I wouldn't. "How will you be able to get around?" I pulled out my grappling hook and showed it to them. He smiled at my cleverness, or maybe he thought it was cute that I came up with the idea. Either way, it didn't matter now. "Let's roll."

And so, we used the gutter to climb, and then swung into the mansion via a conveniently opened window. Darwin landed on his feet when he went in, and I came tumbling after. He got down real low and moved stealthily, and I tried to follow him the best I could. Then, I spotted it. I spotted an air vent. I whispered, "Darwin." He turned to me, and I pointed to the vent. He smiled at me and used his grappling hook to climb up the wall. He unscrewed the grating over the vent and went in. I used my grappling hook and went up after him. Once again, he walked; I crawled. Every now and then, he'd place some kind of device on the vent wall. "What are those?"

"Blaster's explosives," he answered. "And I have plenty of them."

Rather than answering, I clutched my stomach, feeling it lurch again. Maybe I was just hungry. No. That wasn't it. Everything was still spinning. I was falling, but I placed my paws on the wall of the vent just in time to catch myself. I must have been exhausted. Darwin looked at me with concerned eyes. I just nodded reassuringly and limped along the metal vent wall. It made me feel more useful than crawling. He offered to carry me, and I refused. We exited the vent and fell into a room. Darwin left behind a few explosives, and we moved onward. I was still leaning on the wall as I limped. Crawling made me feel so helpless. We got to a huge room filled with computers. Darwin did the predictable, set bombs all over. I found this understandable. It was the best way to get rid of Anaconda's doomsday plans. Then, my vision went blurry. I could feel myself falling, but something caught me.

"Easy, Juarez," I heard Darwin's voice. I was just so dizzy. Why did I keep having these dizzy spells? Then, I realized that I must have been suffering some kind of trauma. Because every time I had a dizzy spell, it felt like I was in my RDV when I was attacked. The spinning…I remember that the gyroscopic functions of my RDV…yes! When they cracked my RDV, it caused some sort of movement malfunction. I crashed into one of their wheels and blacked out. I remembered. I remembered that when I woke up, Darwin was there. I guess my mind just hasn't recovered from it. Either that or I was completely delirious. I was betting on delirious. I heard Darwin say, "You don't look well. Maybe we should stop and rest."

"Only after we get out of here," I urge him. I smiled. When everything came into focus, I assured him, "I'm fine."

"You're getting a piggyback ride," he smiled at me. He turned around, bent over, and said, "Climb on." And so I did. It felt good; having my gray fur brush on his reddish orange fur. We began to make our escape when Darwin stopped. "Juarez, whatever you do, don't let go."

"Why?" I asked. Then, I saw several snakes encircle us. They hissed at us. Fear and anger welled up in my body. How did they know we were here? I must have given us away. I mentally cursed myself.

"Juarez, hold on tight. I have an incredibly stupid idea," I heard Darwin mutter to me. He held up a small device, a detonator. He swiftly pressed the single button on the detonator, and several explosions went off. The shockwave of one explosion was so powerful it hurled me off of Darwin's back. I passed out. When I came to, I was surrounded by a pile of ash and dead snakes. My fur was singed. I looked in all directions, but I couldn't find Darwin anywhere. I felt like crying. I would have, too, if I didn't see something move out the corner of my eye. Something emerged from the ashes. It was…Darwin. I crawled over to him and hugged his furry, singed body. He chuckled, "Miss me already?"

"I am so glad you're alive!" I wept with joy. He stroked my fur, and then waved a gold object in front of my face. "My earring! You found it?"

"Yep," he nodded. I put the earring in my ear.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Juarez."

"Whoa! What happened here?!" we heard a voice call out. Blaster's voice. He raced his RDV over to where we were. "There was an explosion without me? You blew the place up without me?!" At hearing this, Darwin and I burst into laughter. I wasn't exactly sure why, but I decided not to question it, but to enjoy it. I tried to stand, but winced in pain and fell over. Darwin helped me up and told me to lean on him.

"How did we survive, Darwin?" I asked him.

"Well, right when the snakes lunged at us, I ducked and used them as a shield. Some went after you, too, therefore shielding your body," he explained. It was crazy, yet logical.

We went back to the warehouse and gave Ben and Marcie a full report. I received a big hug from the little squirrel, Monica, upon returning. She was a sweet squirrel. When we got to my room, Darwin and I sat down on my bed and gazed into each other's eyes. We kissed and held it for as long as we could. That night was sparkling, and I wouldn't let it go. I was wonderstruck. I even blushed under my fur. I would spend forever in Darwin's arms if I could. I didn't have to wonder. He knew that I was enchanted to meet him. He was mine, and I was his.

**Once again, thank you all for reading this. **


End file.
